vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
EUCC - Die Küsten Union Deutschland
EUCC – Die Küsten Union Deutschland e.V. ''' oder kurz EUCC-Deutschland ist ein gemeinnütziger Verein, der die Förderung einer nachhaltigen Entwicklung der Küsten und Meere in nationalen und internationalen Projekten unterstützt. EUCC-Deutschland stellt Datenbanken und Lernmodule im Internet bereit, gibt Informationsmaterial und Zeitschriften heraus und engagiert sich in der Bildung für nachhaltige Entwicklung. Als deutscher Vertreter der internationalen Coastal and Marine Union (EUCC), der größten europäischen Nichtregierungsorganisation (NGO) im Küstenbereich, gibt EUCC-Deutschland den landesweiten Aktivitäten eine Stimme in Europa und fördert den Austausch zwischen Wissenschaft, Praxis und Bevölkerung. Über den Verein Die EUCC-Deutschland wurde im November 2002 gegründet und hat ihren Sitz in Rostock-Warnemünde. Zur Zeit unterstützen 100 Mitglieder und ca. 1400 Netzwerkmitglieder die Arbeiten des Vereins. Themenschwerpunkte der EUCC-Deutschland sind: * Küsten- und Meeresmangement - Nachhaltiges Handeln im Lebens- und Wirtschaftsraum * Globaler Wandel - Auswirkungen und Anpassungsstrategien * Bildung für nachhaltige Entwicklung - Lehre und Lernen Angebote Die EUCC-Deutschland wendet sich an alle, die sich beruflich oder privat für das Thema Küste interessieren. Die Angebote des Vereins sprechen verschiedene Interessensgruppen an. Hierzu zählen insbesondere Küstenfachleute, Studenten und Absolventen IKZM-naher Fachrichtungen, interessierte Küstenbewohner und Touristen. Im Folgenden werden Tätigkeiten aufgeführt, die die EUCC-Deutschland zur Verwirklichung ihrer gemeinnützigen Aufgaben und Ziele ausübt. * Herausgabe des Küsten Newsletters * Publikation von Arbeiten und Bereitstellung wissenschaftlicher Artikel in der Schriftenreihe Coastal Reports * Herausgabe des Magazins Meer & Küste * Bereitstellung des Autorentools IKZM-D Lernen zur Gestaltung von Lerneinheiten und Dokumentation von Studien-, Recherche-, oder Bildungsaktivitäten im Internet * Bereitstellung von Datenbanken zu Projekten, Veranstaltungen, Lehrveranstaltungen und Küstenfotografien * Organisation von Veranstaltungen und Durchführung von Seminaren zu Küsten- und Meeresthemen * Vermittlung von Fachreferenten * Initiierung von Projekten und Verbreitung der Ergebnisse * Vernetzung von Organisationen Projekte Seit der Gründung 2002 hat sich EUCC-Deutschland an über 20 nationalen und internationalen Projekten beteiligt und Fallstudien im Bereich IKZM (Integriertes Küstenzonenmanagement) begleitet. Beispiele sind: * '''RADOST (Regionale Anpassungsstrategien für die deutsche Ostseeküste) :Gefördert durch: BMBF :Projektlaufzeit: 2009-2014 :EUCC-D Aufgaben: Koordinator des Fokusthemas Tourismus und Strandmanagement * ARTWEI (Action for the Reinforcement of the Transitional Waters´Enviromental Integrity) :Gefördert durch: South Baltic Programme :Projektlaufzeit: 2010-2013 :EUCC-D Aufgaben: Fallstudie Stettiner Haff: Best practice management; Verantwortlich für Informationsverbreitung * Meer im Fokus :Gefördert durch: DBU, BINGO, Klara-Samariter-Stiftung :Projektlaufzeit: 2010-2012 :EUCC-D Aufgaben: Außerschulische Bildungsarbeit rund um die Ostsee * BaltCICA (Climate Change: Impacts, Costs and Adaptation in the Baltic Sea Region) :Gefördert durch: Interreg IV b :Projektlaufzeit: 2009-2012 :EUCC-D Aufgaben: Fallstudie Mecklenburg-Vorpommern: Anpassungen im Küstentourismussektor * IKZM-Oder (Forschung für ein Integriertes Küstenzonenmanagement in der Odermündungsregion) :Gefördert durch: BMBF :Projektlaufzeit: 2004-2010 :EUCC-D Aufgaben: Erstellung von Informationssystemen und Lernmodulen, Öffentlichkeitsarbeit Weitere Informationen finden sich auf den jeweiligen Projekt-Webseiten. Organisationsstruktur Der Vorstand der EUCC-Deutschland wird für vier Jahre von der Mitgliederversammlung gewählt. Er setzt sich aus sechs Mitgliedern zusammen, wobei die Bundesländer Niedersachsen/Bremen, Schleswig-Holstein/Hamburg sowie Mecklenburg-Vorpommern mit mindestens je einem Mitglied vertreten sind. Seit dem 1. November 2006 hat die EUCC-Deutschland ein Fachberatergremium, welches den Vorstand ergänzt. Die Fachberater sind EUCC-Mitglieder und ausgewiesene Experten in küstenrelevanten Fachgebieten. Sie übernehmen ehrenamtliche, fachbezogene, beratende und unterstützende Tätigkeiten und wirken so aktiv und lenkend im Verein mit. Folgende Grafik stellt die interdisziplinäre Zusammenarbeit von Vorstand, Fachberatern und Mitarbeitern dar. Unterstützt werden sie von den Mitgliedern. Weblinks * EUCC - Die Küsten Union Deutschland * The Coastal & Marine Union (EUCC) * IKZM-D Lernen (Informations-, Lern-, und Lehrmodule zu den Themen Küste, Meer und Integriertes Küstenzonenmanagement (IKZM)) * Dolphin-Fund * Kuestenschule.de Projekt-Webseiten * RADOST * ARTWEI * Meer im Fokus * BaltCICA * IKZM-Oder Online-Datenbanken * Projekte (Die Datenbank umfasst weltweite anwendungs-orientierte Projekte und Fallstudien zum Thema Küste und Meer) * Veranstaltungen (Die Datenbank enthält weltweite Küsten- und Meeresbezogene Konferenzen und Workshops) * Küsten-Dokumente - (Die Datenbank enthält Veröffentlichungen, Reports, Dokumente, Strategien, Direktiven, Broschüren etc.) * Küsten-Fotografien Kategorie:Rostock